Evidências - GSR
by tia.sah
Summary: Songfic embasada no episódio em que Sara é sequestrada por Nathalie Daves. GSR.


Songfic – Evidências

N/A – essa é minha primeira songfic, então, sabem como é né..  
N/A² - Ah sim, é baseada na música Evidências, do Chitãozinho e Xororó, mas fui inspirada pela versão da banda Hardneja Sertacore, se vc não conhece, aconselho a ouvir :D  
N/A³ - também baseada nos episódios envolvendo Natalie Davis (assassina das miniaturas).

Grissom acabara de chegar de sua viagem, estava ansioso por ver Sara, mas como sempre para ele, o trabalho estava em primeiro plano, e assim que chegou em sua sala notou um enorme pacote sobre sua mesa. Como ele costumava não receber muitas correspondências, a curiosidade lhe tomou a mente, ainda mais pelo fato de o pacote não ter remetente. Assim como a curiosidade, outro sentimento lhe tomou de assalto. O medo. Ele não sabia por que, mas sentia em seus ossos que aquele pacote não lhe traria bons momentos, então logo o abriu.

Por um momento, não soube o que fazer, nem pensar, muito menos dizer, apenas ficara observando aquela obra-de-arte de horror à sua frente. Tantos detalhes, tanto planejamento e a descoberta de que Ernie Dell, que havia se suicidado na frente de Grissom com o auxílio de uma webcam, não era quem eles gostariam que fosse. Mas agora deveriam descobrir quem era o real assassino das miniaturas, imediatamente. Porque sua próxima vítima era Sara. Sua Sara. Sua amada Sara. A maquete trazia um solo arenoso, provavelmente um deserto, com um Mustang vermelho amassado sobre um corpo, com um pequeno braço que ainda se movia e que Grissom veio a descobrir ser o braço de Sara, quando retirou o pequeno boneco debaixo do carro. Mas ele não podia entrar em desespero. Tinha que manter o controle para raciocinar mais rapidamente do que nunca.

Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg, o Capitão Brass, todos ajudavam no que podiam. Procuraram pistas, ligações, até conseguirem chegar a um nome: Natalie Davis. Filha adotiva de Ernie Dell. Ele mesmo, aquele que havia confessado os crimes e se matado. E a desgramada ainda trabalhava na limpeza do laboratório.

Todos corriam contra o relógio, a equipe foi atrás de Natalie em seu apartamento enquanto Grissom tentava descobrir onde ficava o deserto onde possivelmente sua amada se encontrava moribunda. Em sua cabeça só vinham pensamentos do tipo "Calma Sara, nós ainda temos muito o que viver. Me espere, eu chegarei, não duvide."

_Eu tenho medo de te dar meu coração__  
__E de confessar que estou nas tuas mãos__  
__Mas não posso imaginar __  
__o que vai ser de mim__  
__Se eu te perder um dia_

Sara recobrava sua consciência lentamente. Era acordada por uma intensa dor no pulso, que constatou com horror ser porque ele estava sob a lataria do velho Mustang que a impedia de levantar, se mover, sobreviver.

Grissom pesquisava, estava atento a qualquer notícia que podia ajudá-los a encontrar Sara, enquanto pensava em todas as oportunidades que tivera de dizer a ela o quanto a amava e não o fez, e isso era tudo o que ele mais queria fazer naquele momento, dizer o "eu te amo" mais sincero do mundo. Ele esperava poder fazer isso no futuro. Ele queria fazer isso até o fim de suas vidas.

Eu me afasto e me defendo de você,  
mas depois me entrego  
Faço tipo, falo coisas que eu não sou,  
Mas depois eu nego  
Mas a verdade  
é que eu sou louco por você  
E tenho medo de pensar em te perder  
Eu preciso aceitar que não dá mais  
para separar as nossas vidas

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com um toque no seu celular. Nick havia descoberto um endereço e um mapa dos desertos de Las Vegas. Ela ainda teria uma chance, ela estaria lá para ouvir seu 'eu te amo', se chegassem a tempo.

Grissom sabia que Natalie queria se vingar por ele "ter feito" a pessoa que mais a amou no mundo morrer, então ela queria fazer o mesmo.

E Sara descobriu isso enquanto tentava fugir da sequestradora, antes de acabar ali no meio do deserto. Suas lembranças vinham devagar, aos poucos, somente alguns flashes, mas ela já sabia o que havia acontecido, como e porquê. De repente ouviu uns passos, um som irregular que ela descobriu ser de uma raposa, assim que o animal colocou seu fucinho sob o carro. Ela sabia que se movesse um músculo aquele seria seu fim, então colocou todo seu poder de estátua em prática, até que o bicho foi embora.

Sara pensava em Grissom. Ele, com certeza a estava procurando. Mas será que ele e sua equipe, seus amigos, estavam na direção certa? Ela não sabia, e não tinha tempo para imaginar, porque uma forte chuva começara a cair, para "melhorar" a situação em que se encontrava. O pânico a tomou por alguns segundos, enquanto a água inundava o carro, e seu braço ainda preso. Quando o veículo estava praticamente tomado pela água, Sara teve uma idéia. Aquilo seria muito, muito doloroso, mas se ela conseguisse puxar seu braço dali, poderia aproveitar a areia que estava solta, "cavar" e nadar para fora do carro.

Nick apareceu com um telefone e o mapa, a equipe analisou o material e seguiram para o deserto. A angústia de todos aumentava com o passar dos minutos, mas a de Grissom aumentava o dobro. Sara estaria há mais ou menos 12 horas sem comer ou beber nada, no meio do deserto, sob um carro, depois de uma forte tempestade. Os fatores não eram nada favoráveis, mas ele tentava ser o mais otimista possível, como nunca fora antes.

Sara perambulava pelo deserto, sem direção, apenas fazendo uma trilha de pedras e contando a tabuada do dois, assim saberia que ainda estava consciente, mas após algumas horas sob o sol forte, desidratada, com o braço quebrado, não foi difícil cair desmaiada na pequena sombra do que um dia havia sido um arbusto e agora eram galhos secos.

Toda a equipe dos CSI's estavam em busca de Sara. Greg estava a bordo de um helicóptero, Nick ia de carro, Warrick por uma direção e Catherine e Grissom por outra. E mais uma dezena de policiais se espalhavam pelas areias quentes de Las Vegas. Em um certo ponto, Catherine descobriu a trilha de pedras que a colega havia feito e começou a correr, com o parceiro na direção, até que a trilha parou e ela descobriu uma mão no meio da areia. Grissom só pensava em Sara, viva, ela sobreviveria, não poderia ser ela, não, não. E não era, ele agradeceu a Deus, deuses ou quem havia colocado o corpo de um rapaz ali. Não era Sara, ela estava bem, estava sim, ela era inteligente demais, sabia o que fazer. Era tudo o que Grissom pensava.

Nick rodava com o carro, até que viu um reflexo. Avisou os policiais, o resgate e é claro, Grissom. Foram todos correndo para onde Nick estava, enquanto ele corria em direção ao corpo desfalecido de sua amiga. Eles a encontraram! Porém seus batimentos eram quase nulos, e assim que o resgate chegou, tentaram reanimá-la. E conseguiram.

Enfim, a angústia de Grissom poderia se amenizar, então ele subiu no helicóptero de resgate junto com o amor de sua vida, e naquele momento ele só pensava que era ela, a mulher de sua vida, a mulher com quem passaria o resto de seus dias. Então vagarosamente o motivo de seus pensamentos abria seus olhos castanhos. Sara fazia um grande esforço, mas só de encontrar o mar azul dos olhos de seu amado, ali, na sua frente, segurando sua mão, todos os pensamentos ruins, as dores, Natalie, tudo isso desaparecera de sua mente. Tudo o que ela queria dizer naquele momento estava sendo dito através de seus olhos, em uma conexão que nem a maior força poderia romper naquele momento.

...

Após toda a loucura em que ambos haviam vividos nos últimos tempos, Grissom e Sara nem pensaram em esconder seu relacionamento, não haveria como e também não tinha um porque. Só porque Ecklie fazia questão de lembrá-los que relacionamentos entre funcionários não era permitido na política do laboratório, Sara mudou seu turno, mas em nenhum momento, nem ela nem Gilbert mudaram seu amor.

E nessa loucura de dizer que não te quero  
Vou negando as aparências,  
disfarçando as evidências  
Mas para que viver fingindo  
Se eu não posso enganar meu coração  
Eu sei que te amo,  
chega de mentiras  
De negar meu desejo  
Eu te quero mais do que tudo,  
eu preciso do seu beijo  
Eu entrego a minha vida  
para você fazer o que quiser de mim  
Só quero ouvir você dizer que sim


End file.
